I WILL Achieve My Dream!
by ChibiLovezx
Summary: Katsumi Suzuki wanted nothing more than to be a professinal songwriter, and will do anything to be one. Even entering in an ancademy with handsome boys and a weird headmaster. MasatoxOC And any other pairings that a majority of people may want.


**AUTHOR****'****S****NOTE:** Okay, this is my first try at Uta no Prince-sama so no flames~

And I haven't seen the anime nor read the manga so I don't really know if she's an actual Mary Sue. The only thing I'm positive about is that Katsumi is a character I made up myself and did not copy from anyone.

This is MasatoxOC and if any other couple pairings are wanted let me know by leaving a message in my inbox!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing, just Katsumi Suzuki and her grandmother (who has no name yet)

* * *

><p>Name: Katsumi (meaning "victorious beauty") Suzuki (meaning "small bell tree")<p>

Age: 16 years old

Hair: Raven straight hair that ends a few inches below her shoulders. Always held up to the side with a clip. Leaves her bangs out.

Eyes: Wide purple eyes. Wears oval-shaped glasses.

- Standing at 5'2", she's average height for her age but hates being short due to the fact she's intimidated by other's being tall.

-Katsumi isn't very outgoing; in fact she's very shy and quiet. She tries to stay out of business that does not concern her. Surprisingly, she can be very courageous when the situation is about some thing she _does_ care about.

- She lives with her grandmother, who is the complete opposite of Katsumi. Her grandmother is bold and very active for a woman of her age. She constantly tries to get Katsumi to achieve her dream of being a professional songwriter.

-They both live in a small cottage-like house away from the city, making Katsumi wake up extremely early to travel to school until she enrolls in Saotome Academy.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Katsumi! You'll be late!" Said girl blinked open her seemingly purple eyes as they adjusted to the sudden light that burst in her room as a result from her grandmother shoving them open hurriedly. "Here." Her grandmother told Katsumi as she handed her a lump of what felt to be clothes with her glasses on top. "Go get changed and hurry!"<p>

"Yes grandma . . ." Katsumi mumbled as she shuffled to the bathroom to change. She slipped off her blue shorts, over-sized shirt, and placed them into the hamper for washing later. Katsumi was in the middle of buttoning her black jeans when she remembered what today was. "The exam!" She cried out in shock. Doubling her speed, Katsumi managed to slip on her light purple sweater with black stripes.

She shoved her glasses on before quickly slipping her black flats on. Giving her teeth a fast brush and doing the same with her hair, she ran out the bathroom and passed the kitchen. She snatched up her black and purple bag that was by the doorway and heaved it on her shoulder.

"Grandma! I'll be back by lunch!" Katsumi informed her and grabbed an apple on the way out. She unchained her purple-painted bicycle and was about to head out when she saw her grandmother waving from the doorway.

"Katsumi! Your clip!" Katsumi widened her eyes as her hand flew to her hair. Sure enough, her hair was loose and hanging over her shoulders. She sprinted over to her grandmother and kissed her on the cheek in thanks before messily clipping her hair to the side. "Good luck!"

"Thanks grandma!" Katsumi shouted back as she cycled towards the city at rapid speed.

* * *

><p>"Almost there." Katsumi muttered to herself as she increased her pedaling speed, if that was possible. It was a good thing she's practically being living on her bike, otherwise she would've fell too many times to count. "Just a little more." Taking a glance at her wristwatch, she saw that she had five minutes before she was accounted as late. "There it is!"<p>

She screeched to a stop and quickly chained her bike to a post in front of Saotome Academy and sprinted inside. As she was running, she grabbed her bag and started rummaging through it.

"Where is it?" She mumbled to herself. "Ah! Found it!" She cried in victory and pulled out a sheet of paper with the room number where she's assigned to take her exam in. "Room number three. Great." Katsumi grumbled to herself as she spun on her heel and doubled back in the way she came.

If she passes this exam, she'll be accepted in Saotome Academy. The only prestigious performing arts school within miles of her home.

'_I __HAVE __to __pass __this __exam__'_ Katsumi determinedly told herself as she skidded to a stop in front of room three. _'__Here __we __go __. __. __.__'_ Taking a deep breath, Katsumi took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

()

Katsumi POV

"It wasn't so hard I guess." I muttered to myself as I walked out the classroom. "Now I just have to wait until I get a letter in the-!" I was stopped in the middle of my self-speech and fell back on my bum. That hurt . . .

"Oh, hey I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Looking up, I took in the sight of the person that made me fall. He was a red-head with abnormal orange eyes. He had tanned skin and was wearing jeans with a jacket.

"I-I'm fine." I muttered as I stared at my feet while getting up. Bowing in apology, I made my way towards my bike.

"Hey wait up!" The redhead ran after me and stopped at my side. He's still talking to me . . . ? "My name's Otoya Ittoki! You can call me Oto-chan!" Otoya said with a bright smile.

_'Oto-chan? That's a cute nickname'_ I contemplated.

"U-uh. Okay . . . My name's Katsuki Suzuki." I replied with a small bow and bushed. I haven't really spoken to many people like this before. We stopped at the post where I had my bike chained.

"Well, I'll see you around, yeah?" I smiled shyly at my new-found friend and nodded enthusiastically.

"Definitely!"

()

**AUTHOR****'****S****NOTE:** Well, if I made any mistakes, it's because I haven't really seen the shows. I've just read some random paragraphs about Uta no Prince-sama online and that's about it. Let me know if I got anything wrong.


End file.
